Hyung Bup
thumb|right|300px|Master Sung Jin Suh on Hyung Bup Hyung (Forms) Bup means law or principle. Hyung means connected moves. These connected moves '' or patterns of movement condition your body to the flow of martial art activities. A marathon runner would not be able to play successfully in the NBA, not because the runner is less of an athelete than a basketball player, but rather because the runner's training has conditioned him for running marathons, not for playing basketball. Thus, any Kuk Sool Won™ practitioner should keep in mind that he or she must practice ''Hyung in order to train his or her body how to move like a martial artist. The purpose of Hyung is NOT to simulate a street fighting situation, and any application of "self-defense" movements ultimately depends on how well you are conditioned. When practicing Hyung, you should focus on concentration, timing, balance, speed, coordination, and control. Focusing on these things will automatically cause your techniques to improve, just as shooting baskets will improve your basketball game. In Kuk Sool Won™, there are five fundamental principles that govern all our Hyung training: 5 Principles of Forms (Oh - Hyung Bub) 1) Eyes: bright and clear 2) Mind: calm and focused 3) Body: soft and low (supple, relaxed, yet stable) 4) Feet: slow and precise 5) Hands: fast and controlled EYES: BRIGHT AND CLEAR Your eyes display your intention and direct your ki (internal energy). Your spirit or intention is directed and focused out through your eyes. Your eyes -big, bright, clear, and penetrating- reflect your spirit (lively and alert), just like sunshine. MIND: CALM AND FOCUSED In martial arts training the mind should always be focused. It should not be concentrating on any one specific thing, but focused on the situation at hand. Your spirit and attitude are always relaxed and quiet. For instance, do not rush through a series of movements as if sheer speed means strength and power. Movements are done with thought and purpose. BODY: SOFT AND LOW Your body position and movements should be low, smooth, soft, and supple. Your strength, balance and stability come from the consistency established by abundant practice of low stances. Low stances and solid footwork also stretch and tone your leg muscles. Perhaps most important, if you can move quickly and smoothly in low stances, you will have no trouble acquiring speed and agility in higher stances (which is highly recommended for use in any self-defense situation). Soft doesn't necessarily mean limp or weak. Ja-Se dictates that your body not be tensed at any time. Tenseness is not necessary to generate power, in fact, it stops and prohibits ki flow through the body, greatly limiting your potential for strength and power. "Soft" strikes done with speed and focus are the most powerful, penetrating blows. FEET: SLOW AND PRECISE Your footwork should always be slow and precise. It shouldn't be slow motion, but deliberate, rhythmic and balanced. If your footwork is too fast, you lose power and stability. HANDS: FAST AND CONTROLLED Your hands should be swift, agile, and precise: never display tense force as tension impedes hand speed. As noted, the feet are not slow-moving but rhythmic, and the hands being smaller and lighter, must be quicker than the feet in order to generate sufficient power. Ja-Se (or body posture) is the foundation of hyung and requires being in a position with body relaxed, hands in quiet readiness, your eyes alive and active, and your internal pressure points strong (they reflect the flow of your KI/internal energy).